


The End of the Beginning - The Beginning of the End

by AiaPhoenix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiaPhoenix/pseuds/AiaPhoenix
Summary: Being defeated by the League of Villains, Midoriya Izuku died.When he came to, however, he was perfectly healed and in a different place.Where will his quirk take him?





	The End of the Beginning - The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry; translated at the end

“Alternate, hurry uuuup!“ the black-haired villain whined, drawing his attention to said villain.

 

“Shut up Jishin, I need to work here,“ Alternate said as he looked at the exhausted newbie heroes around him. “Now, let's see...“

 

Izuku's day has been a bad one. First, he couldn't sleep, having a bad feeling about tomorrow. Then, said feeling proved to be correct. They were attacked. Again.

 

They were cornered quickly, All For One escaped from Tartarus – the licensed heroes were fighting him at the moment, letting the students of U.A. deal with the other villains – what turned out to be a really bad idea.

 

Tsuyu died. As well as Kirishima.

 

They haven't heard from 1-B in a while.

 

Izuku himself lay on the ground, barely conscious, Uraraka desperately trying to talk to him while Todoroki, Bakugou and the others fend off.

 

Ah. Was that Kendou's scream?

 

Followed by... Monoma's.

 

Todoroki crashed into the wall beside him.

 

“Oh my fucking god Alternate, just do your fucking job quickly for once you damn sadist! We gotta help boss!“

 

Alternate rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever mom.“

 

“Alternate.“ said the villain who looked exactly like Alternate – the only noticeable difference being their costumes – with a stern gaze.

 

Alternate groaned. “Alright, alright.“ he said and turned to the defeated newbies – when had the others lost? “Then I'll finish 'em off quickly!“

 

Alternate came closer. And closer. And closer.

 

Izuku's eyes closed.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Julia! Was machst du denn da?!_ “ screamed a voice enraged.

 

Wait... a voice?

 

Izuku slowly opened his eyes, regarding his surroundings with caution.

 

“ _Mama! John ist gemein zu mir!_ “

 

“ _Gar nicht wahr! Ich wollte doch einfach nur–_ “

 

“ _Schluss damit!_ “

 

It looked like he was in an... alley? If you could call it that.

 

Izuku did not understand what the people said. What language was that? And where was he? Wasn't he–

 

His memories came back and he clutched his head in pain.

 

He– He died, didn't he? Why was he here?! And where was here?!

 

He walked out of the alley. “Hello?“ he asked confused as he saw other people out on the streets, who stopped to look at him but then continued to go.

 

“ _Ah, hallo!_ “ a new voice said, probably being the only one who took the time out of their schedule to try to talk to him. “ _Ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen, bist du neu?_ “

 

That... was that german? Did he land in germany?

 

But no. That couldn't be it.

 

How to respond, was the question, the issue being not understanding anything the man had just said. He spoke japanese, the man standing in front of him spoke german. That was going to be hard. Well, he could try anyway. “Um. Hi. I'm Midoriya – Izuku Midoriya. Where, uh, where exactly am I here?“ He was such a dumbass, how could–

 

“Ah, Midoriya-kun? You're japanese?“ the man spoke in perfectly fluent japanese – with a barely noticeable accent –, what surprised Izuku greatly.

 

“You can... speak japanese?“

 

The man chuckled slightly. “Yes, I can. You see, I grew up learning different languages. Japanese was a part of it.“

 

“Well, I'm at least relieved that someone here can understand me...“ Izuku answered with a relieved sigh, being happy that he wasn't totally lost.

 

“Actually, I'm sure there're at least a few people that speak japanese here. After the titans appeared, we unified, after all. But the main language is german, as you may have guessed already.“

 

“Yes, I did–“

 

They were interrupted by a shout behind them. “ _Schatz! Wo bist du?_ “ the voice belonging to a woman, who came forward, yelled. “ _Ah, da bist du ja! Abendessen ist fertig!_ “

 

“ _Schon so spät?_ “ the man said with a sigh, before looking at Izuku and then at the woman again. “ _Denkst du wir haben genug, um ihn mitessen zu lassen?_ “

 

The woman seemed to notice Izuku for the first time and looked at him with a bright smile. “ _Für so einen hübschen jungen Mann haben wir doch immer Platz!_ “

 

The man chuckled again, confusing Izuku even further. What did the woman say?

 

“ _Er kann kein Deutsch, Liebste._ “

 

“ _Oh!_ “ the woman said and blushed with a surprised look. “ _Ist er Japaner?_ “

 

“ _Ja._ “

 

“U-Um, okay... h-hello! H-How are you today?“ she said in an unsure voice, an embarrassed blush still on her cheeks. You could clearly hear that she didn't speak japanese often or just recently learned some of it but Izuku appreciated the gesture.

 

“ _Mama_?!“ a child screamed in the background and the woman quickly turned around. “ _Mama, schau mal!_ “

 

The woman laughed as her son dragged her away – when had he gotten here? – “ _Nicht so schnell, nicht so schnell!_ “

 

The man chuckled as well upon seeing the scene unfold before his eyes, before turning to Izuku again. “You will eat dinner with us!“ he said before turning around again, “Ah, where are my manners? My name is Jaeger Grisha.“

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaand, my translations
> 
> "Julia! Was machst du denn da?!" = "Julia! What are you doing there?!"   
> "Mama! John ist gemein zu mir!" = "Mama! John is mean to me!"   
> "Gar nicht wahr! Ich wollte doch einfach nur-" = "Not true! I just wanted to-"   
> "Schluss damit!" = "Stop it!" 
> 
> "Ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen, bist du neu?" = "I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" 
> 
> "Schatz! Wo bist du?" = "Darling! Where are you?" 
> 
> "Ah, da bist du ja! Abendessen ist fertig!" = "Ah, there you are! Dinner is ready!"  
> "Schon so spät?" = "So late already?"   
> "Denkst du wir haben genug, um ihn mitessen zu lassen?" = "Do you think we have enough to let him eat with us?"  
> "Für so einen hübschen jungen Mann haben wir doch immer Platz!" = "For such a handsome young man anytime!"   
> "Er kann kein Deutsch, Liebste." = "He can't speak german, my love."   
> "Ist er Japaner?" = "Is he japanese?"   
> "Ja." = "Yes."
> 
> "Mama, schau mal!" = "Mama, look!"  
> "Nicht so schnell, nicht so schnell!" = "Not so fast, not so fast!"
> 
> It will get less german, I promise ;^;


End file.
